Pikmin 3
Pikmin 3 is an upcoming real-time strategy video game currently in development exclusively for the Wii U video game console. It is the direct sequel to the 2004 Nintendo GameCube game Pikmin 2 and is the third game in the Pikmin series. The game was expected to be released as one of the Wii U's launch titles,4 however it has since been delayed to 2013.12 editGameplay Pikmin 3 expands on the gameplay of the previous Pikmin titles, in which the player directs a horde of up to 100 plant-like creatures called Pikmin. The Pikmin can be directed to accomplish various tasks, such as building bridges, destroying barriers, and defeating enemies. The Pikmin themselves come in various types that signify their special abilities or immunities to hazards. While Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin return from previous Pikmin games, Pikmin 3 introduces at least two new Pikmin types, Rock Pikmin, which are used to smash through tougher barriers, and Pink "Flying" Pikmin that are spotted in the start screen animation of the developer demo, the end of the E3 Trailer, and at the end of the 12-5-12 Nintendo Direct Footage as Pikmin Sprouts.5 When questioned about the presence or absence of the Purple and White Pikmin types featured in the second game, Miyamoto stated that "They're in there somewhere, just hidden...". A recent video released from Nintendo Direct confirms that they will in fact be in the game.6 The player controls four different leaders of the Pikmin at once, compared to its predecessor Pikmin 2 in which two were present. Captain Olimar, the protagonist of previous Pikmin titles, is not playable for currently unknown reasons. Pikmin 3 offers two control schemes: the Wii U GamePad or the Wii Remote with the Nunchuk accessory. In both cases the Wii U GamePad gives the player an overhead map of the game environment, visible on its touch screen. editDevelopment Shigeru Miyamoto first hinted about the possibilities of a new Pikmin game in a July 2007 interview with IGN, saying "I certainly don't think we've seen the last of Pikmin. I definitely would like to do something with them, and I think the Wii interface in particular is very well suited to that franchise."7 A later CNET.com interview in April 2008 reported that "For now, Miyamoto looks ahead to other projects for the Wii, mentioning his desire to continue the Pikmin series."8 A new Pikmin game was eventually confirmed at E3 2008 during Nintendo's developer roundtable, in which Miyamoto stated that his team were working on a new entry in the series.910 However, details concerning gameplay and development were left unmentioned.11 At Miyamoto's roundtable discussion at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011, Miyamoto stated that Pikmin 3 development was moved to Wii U, the Wii successor.12 He felt that the HD graphics for the next system and its special screen-based controller would work better for it. On June 5, 2012, Pikmin 3 was shown at Nintendo's press conference at E3. It demonstrated some of the new gameplay aspects including the new Rock Pikmin and the GamePad controls, along with the ability to use four leaders instead of two. ----